


Welcome Home

by sweeetbabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Kinky Harry, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetbabe/pseuds/sweeetbabe
Summary: Harry is a romantic guy, in his own way, and he really wanted to surprise his wife when he got home after 3 months away ... But, it is she who surprises him
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 42





	Welcome Home

Harry ignored the healer's last comment about him looking tired, meaning that it was obvious; he had been away from home for almost three months on a mission that almost made him lose three companions on duty, in addition to not seeing his wife since. It is obvious that he will look tired.

He did not tell Ginny that he had arrived, thinking to surprise his love. But when it had been a week since he was being monitored by those gossiping healers, Harry imagined that the news he had already reached her.

When they finally released him - without finding anything wrong - the auror was already on edge with his nerves, thinking nonstop about that tempting redhead he would find when he got home, when they made up for lost time, curling up in bed, on the couch, in the bathtub ... And Harry was already hard, his cock asking for specific attention.

When he went through the security spell - he wouldn't apparate inside so she could hear him - Harry was already smiling like an idiot, imagining everything they would do, everything that ...

'' Ahhhh '' He stopped, still at the front door of the house, looking at the empty and normal living room and kitchen, his feet glued to the floor. Was it a groan?

Walking on tiptoe, his heart beating faster than anything else, Harry pulled out his wand (auror mania) and pushed lightly on the door, prepared to see anything. Except that.

Ginny was wearing his shirt, curled over her breasts, showing the perfect, hard beaks that made him salivate. Her belly was undulating with her loud moans, her hips lifting in the way did whenever she was close to coming, his turned, firm legs were open, giving him a beautiful view, her feet twisted in the sheet, as if trying to keep in. But the best part was what was making it that way.

The Snitch flew and flapped its wings over her clitoris, shuddering in the woman's most sensitive region, glowing with the excitement that dripped on her bed, her pussy grinding her own fingers, which disappeared and came back fucking bright, causing almost premature ejaculation in Harry.

He had already seen her masturbate; when she was on top, or when he lost control and came before her, but that was different. Everything in the scene seemed too fucked up for his balls to cling to.

'' Ahhhh, Harry '' She moaned, still with her eyes closed, raising her hips as far as she could, the Snitch doing a beautiful job while finishing it off, its scream coming out and making it stain its fingers, and the auror thought be able to have a heart attack.

'' I see you've already found a subsistent to put in my place '' It took a long time to say that, his voice much more hoarse than he imagined, feeling his heart beat in his ears. Ginny jumped on the bed in fright, pulling the sheet over her body and picking up the wand quickly, but when she finally seemed to recognize the owner of the voice, she blushed more than she was already red, smiling contained and breathing with some difficulty

'' I didn't know you had a specialty with Vouyer '' Harry laughed, finally managing to move and enter the room, capturing the wet snitch and smiling at the piece

'' I don't, I definitely like to participate. '' Ginny, who didn't seem softer or more embarrassed, knelt on the bed, smirking as she was covered by his black shirt. '' Any weird fetish about it? ''

'' Imagining a certain Auror with me '' The precious, thin fingers gripped his pants, doing nothing more

“And what was the auror doing? “He felt his chest resonate, the vision a little blurred even with his glasses, but that was the effect of that woman on him, after all.

''Ah'' Ginny shrugged ''Normal things'' Her brown eyes fixed on him ''Being bossy'' A malicious smile shining on her beautiful freckled face, her cheeks flushing when she blinked for him

'' Hm ... I think I can help with that '' He pulled her sweaty hair back, having a perfect view of her face in front of his hard cock inside his pants, her mouth slightly open as eyes burned with that familiar pleasure

''I have an angry husband, if you want to know'' Harry laughed, watching her smile from ear to ear

“And where is he?'' His fingers caressed her freckled cheek

'’Being a noble idiot '' Ginny lifted her hands from his thigh, making one stop at the fabric seam that hid him, and the other on top of his bulge. ''But it makes me wet, after all ... Very, wet '' She squeezed her thighs ''Could you please let go of my poor snitch? He's my best friend when my husband is out.'' Harry didn't even remember the play, opening his hand and watching him fly a little bewildered, still damp

''Take off your shirt '' Ginny seemed to have glowed and swollen with excitement at the command, and he hadn't even thought about it much, but his ego doubled when that bossy woman seemed happy with her attitude.

The wife moved away slightly, just enough to tear the fabric off and leave those beautiful breasts out, swollen with pleasure. Harry reached down to pick them up, scraping his thumbs on each hard nipple, listening to her moan in pain, throwing head back

He would easily die for that.

''I hope the snitch wasn't enough'' His voice scratched his throat, balls aching with excitement

''No '' He smiled, pushing her on the mattress, wind and short hair stand out on the white sheet, it was quite a sight. Her breasts, her legs spread, her pussy shiny ... He thanked for being alive.

Harry didn't immediately take off his clothes, instead he just hooked his arms under his wife's knees and pulled her closer, kneeling on the wooden floor for his favorite prayer.

'' Oh ... '' Her voice was lost when he touched her with his lips, his tongue doing that work already known since he was seventeen, when he tried it for the first time and never stopped. 

Sucking her clitoris with a reverence that it deserved, Harry felt the woman squeeze him even more in that middle, moaning louder and louder, pulling on her hair as if he wanted to split his head in two, and trembling in his arms

'' I missed you'' He hummed a little away from her pussy, taking off his already fogged glasses and placing them in the bidet. He didn't need them, he knew Ginny like the back of his hand.

''Which one of us are you talking to? '' Harry saw her laugh weakly, pulling her head out of the sheets to look at him. That look, the same he thought before he died, and that he uses to conjure up his Patron

'' I missed you all '' ..And there were his two fingers inside her, while maintaining eye contact, lips still in her clit. Ginny winced, but kept looking at him ... so competitive.

'' Me too, Harry, but I thought about your dick a lot '' The man laughed, groaning when he had to use one hand to touch his hard balls of excitement, feeling Ginny wet and fucking hot on his fingers. It was a slow torture that was worth it. ''Shit, Potter '' She moaned, lifting her hips even further and holding him completely, Harry even thought he might asphyxiate, but again, it was worth it. '' Yes ... yes ... AAAAA ''

Harry couldn't look away, not when his wife was shouting his name and waving as if she were going to break in half with pleasure, using one hand to squeeze her breasts and the other to pull his hair, trembling in his fingers and mouth. His balls throbbed, about to come with her, and it took a lot of effort to keep him steady.

'' Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop '' Ginny squeezed his fingers as much as possible, finally coming, flushed to the thighs almost, with little sweat dripping down her chest. '’Damn it Harry ... I don't want your ego to grow any bigger than it already is, but, that was really good'’ He laughed, being pushed away and finally standing up, knees shaky

'' I'm happy to guarantee my place '' He sat next to the woman's body, still breathing hard ''How are you, Ginny?'' He joked, trying to touch her on the cheek but getting a slap on his hand

'' You just gave me a fucking orgasm after I already had one .. Stay away for a while, thank you.'' The man laughed, doing what she asked, then getting up to take off his clothes, seeming to get your attention "What are you doing?"

'' Taking off my clothes ...? '' He smiled, happy to be home

'' Uh ... am I going to win a strip? '' She smirked, standing on her elbows and looking at them better

''Yeah, you were a good girl '' He blinked, undoing the buttons on his shirt

'' I thought you liked it better when I was mean '' She raised a red eyebrow, licking her lips and following every part of him that appeared

'' You are a beast from hell '' Harry groaned, fingers wanting to tremble in his stomach

'' You never seemed to care '' He took off his shirt, still with the white tank top underneath ''Working out, Mr Potter?'' Ginny sat on the bed, getting back to his crotch level, squeezing his arms

'' I did one exercise or another ... You demand a lot of effort '' Harry smile feeling his ego grow when the redhead seemed to salivate ''Do you like what you see? It's all yours''

'' It's really good. Some women have been commenting on their hair and beard ... they seem to like these new acquisitions '' Her nails scratched his abdomen, her brown eyes still studying him

“Jealous, Mrs. Potter? It doesn't quite match your style, but I like to know .. What did you do with them? Did that cause a fight for your man?’’ The woman rolled her eyes, and Harry never found her so attractive, with flushed cheeks and clenched teeth.

'' I said it all'' She pointed at it ''It was very well worn by his wife'' Brown eyes shone with amusement, nails falling on the waist of black pants and pacing back and forth

'' Always at your service'' Winked ''Didn't you want me far?" He commented as soon as he saw the little hands groping to open the clothes "Lie down and watch

“If I don't?“ She threatened to open the button, smiling slyly. '' What will you do? I heard that Aurors tend to be a little impatient with disobedient people.'' Harry wanted to laugh, because Ginny caused that mixture of feelings in him, that joy that always resonated in his chest when he remembered the little woman who scared even the most serious and scary Auror you could ever meet. But instead, he just hooked one hand in his auburn hair, pulling his head back slightly while the other pinched a nipple tenderly.

"We will have to put this theory to the test"

Like a crawling snake, the redhead walked away, biting her lip and smiling like the hell beast she was - and that was not a complaint.

Harry didn't do that often, in fact they usually lost their clothes in the blink of an eye, but with a masochistic desire to feel closer and closer to blowing up his own balls, he wanted to delay, play with his wife, see her reach that peak that the two of them fucked so hard that Harry thought the two would split in half.

When finally all that was left was his underwear, Ginny leaned back on the bed, looking very interested in the last piece, licking her lips and squeezing her thighs while her eyes sparkled.

'' I was worried that they would do something against my precious '' The man laughed, amused that she still remembers the Muggle film they saw before he left ‘’I miss him’’

"I was careful" Harry lowered his underwear, letting out a groan of relief when he was released, his cock feeling tortured after all that time. ''Come here'' Ginny straightened up again, this time sitting on the bed and spreading her legs slightly so that Harry was in the middle, her brown eyes shining ''He missed you too '' 

He smile, placing both hands on her face freckled and taking off the hair that fell over there, while he felt her approach and snap his cock.

Harry groaned, his knees almost turning to jelly when her tongue circled his sensitive and needy head, sucking the way she knew he liked it, before taking a hand on the aching balls, massaging them.

Without realizing it, he started to fuck the woman's mouth, moaning loudly with the wet and hot sensation, so familiar that it even made him see stars behind closed lids. Harry knew that if he opened his eyes and looked at her, he would come in seconds, loving how his wife's cheeks were flushed.

'' Shit, Gin! '' Even the popping sound when her mouth left his cock made him shiver, feeling her tongue lick it like popsicle before heading for his balls.

'' Want to lie down? You look weak '' The woman laughed, still with her mouth close to his balls

Harry wanted to say no, that he could take it, but he didn't even believe that lie himself, so, crawling away from her, he collapsed on the bed, sighing happily when the redhead went back to magnificent work, prancing her round ass and squeezing her thighs whenever he almost came with, seeming to love the taste in her mouth. He groaned loudly when her hand took over the work so that her lips could walk over the balls again, walking lower and lower, making a low laugh from the man, who adjusted himself to let her do what she wanted.

Harry lost his senses when the woman's mouth reached that sensitive spot, the curious finger disappearing inside him, while Ginny went back to paying attention to his balls, the other hand still masturbating him.

'' Fuck Ginny '' He screamed, losing air from his lungs, his throat getting dry and his stomach churning in that well-known excitement ''I'm going to come ''

Still massaging and penetrating him, Ginny turned her mouth to the cock, looking hungry, raising her ass much more and humming with excitement next to him, looking hard at her husband's face

'' Hell of a woman '' It was the last thing he managed to say before he fantastically came in her hot, delicious mouth, grunting and tugging at her red hair, bending over enough to slap her upturned ass, enjoying the feeling of her moaning while keeping lips busy ''I love you so much'' She laughed as she wiped the corner of her mouth, sitting on his belly, letting her pussy drip onto his skin

"You always say that after I fuck you," she commented smugly, bending down to kiss his lips, sharing the taste. "But I love you too." Harry bit her lower lip, listening to her purr, her hips moving. 

‘'We have stamina up to date '' He joked, resting his hand on her hips, still remembering what it was like to breathe ''I thought of you every day'' He put a stir of red hair behind her ear, feeling whole and alive

'' You always think .. I hope I didn't disturb anything ''

"Nah. I can control myself. '' Ginny wrinkled her nose

"Damn, I need to improve my strategy then" Harry laughed, giving her another long kiss, enjoying that feeling of being at home

'' Now '' He kissed his wife's sweet and perfect lips again, before slapping her on the ass again '' Back to work '' Recovered, he grabbed the redhead's waist, spinning her quickly to stay for down, listening to her scream of fright, before spun around again and let her stomach down, enjoying the sight

Harry wasted no time, his cock hard and longing for the pussy that had caused him so many erotic dreams in the past few weeks. He raised her hips a little, happy to see her ready again

'' Am I still a creature from hell, Mr Potter? '' Ginny spread her legs wider, bringing her butt closer, inviting. He ran his fingers over there, feeling them as moist as the last time.

'' Yes '' He put the stick at her entrance, penetrating her slowly ''You will be the death of me, Gin'' He groaned loudly, letting her bring the two together

'' Pull my hair'' He didn't even blink, then curling the short strands down to shoulders as he could, making her bend over '' This ... oh, Harry, this '' He wasn't as careful as he was, but he knew that Ginny wouldn't want him to go.

He fucked her hard, squeezing her hips to keep her firm, still pulling on her red hair and listening moaning louder and louder, seeing that she masturbated vigorously, which was quite an incentive.

Harry pulled the woman over until her freckled back was glued to his chest, beating hard behind her, biting her hot, flushed skin and seeing the stars behind eyes again.

Removing his hand from the red strands, he wrapped his fingers around her soft neck, forcing her to rest head on his chest so that he could kiss her. 

'' Always so noisy '' He slapped her ass '' Damn '' Grunted feeling the tightness around the dick

Looking into each other's eyes while Harry was still getting into it with all his strength, he saw her soften, forcing him to hug her so she could stay there, with him, then Ginny swallowed the cry while rolling her eyes, getting her nails in husband's thigh, bending over as she came furiously, exploding around him and wetting the bed.

Harry couldn't hold it, nor wanted, just letting himself go and burying himself deeper and deeper before he came too, kissing her and trying to steady himself on his limp knees.

The two fell tired, side by side, smiling and wet with sweat, their breaths still affected.

"That was ...."

'' Yes '' Ginny laughed, her red chest rising and falling, uncontrolled ''I'm glad you're home '' Her fingers caressed his face

''Too. But it's only home because you're here. '' He shrugged, brushing her damp hair out.

'' Arrgh, don't say those pretty and tacky things, they make me want to have kids with you ''

Harry laughed, kissing her nose and then looking into those brown eyes he loved so much

"Damn Gin, I would die for you." The redhead laughed, blushing as if they hadn't just fucked like two rabbits.

'' Thank you, but I want you to stay alive for a few years .. ''

'' Were you serious about making babies with me? '' His heart felt too fast, about to break a rib or two

'' Yes '' He hugged her, laying his head on her breasts, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent

'' Let's talk about when my heart is not about to leave my chest '' He felt her laugh, her fingers playing in his unruly hair, giving it a nice touch.

Harry slept peacefully that night, both for being at home and for thinking about planning a child, but mainly because he was in Ginny's arms.


End file.
